


Wynonnus Interruptus

by Vythian



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Interrupting Wynonna, Wayhaught just wants to bang in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vythian/pseuds/Vythian
Summary: Five Times Wynonna Walks in on Wayhaught and the One Time She Doesn’tORHow Waverly and Nicole learned to stop caring about being quiet during sex.





	Wynonnus Interruptus

I.

“Oh, baby, you are so beautiful,” Nicole murmured reverently into Waverly’s skin, kissing down her neck.

She kissed a trail across her collar bones, biting and soothing and sucking. Down along her chest, agonizingly slow. She paused to close her mouth around a pert nipple, tongue swirling. Waverly gasped, her body arching under Nicole’s touch.

She brushed her lips against soft flesh, leaving kisses as one hand replaced her mouth and Waverly’s breath turned ragged.

“Nicole,  _please,_ ” she whimpered.

Nicole looked up at her with a wicked glint in her eye.

“Patience, baby.” She held Waverly’s eyes as she kissed down her stomach to the curve of her hip.

She settled herself between Waverly’s legs, drawing wet, slow kisses up the inside of her thigh, a hand splayed over Waverly’s stomach to keep her still.

Waverly was close to begging. As Nicole drew closer to where she needed her most, she felt like the wanting alone would kill her. Nicole paused, warm breath sending shivers up Waverly’s spine. Eyes flicking to Waverly’s face, Nicole flattened her tongue and _licked_.

Her body arched, straining against Nicole’s hand as she moaned at the blessed contact.

“ _Oh my god Haughtstuff what the fuck?!_ ”

Waverly scrambled to pull the sheet up in an attempt to cover herself.

Wynonna stood in the doorway, mouth agape, trying hard to form words. Nicole sighed exasperatedly under the covers, head resting on Waverly’s hip.

“Wynonna, what the hell?!” Waverly could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment, but to be fair, it _was_ her room. And Wynonna wasn’t supposed to be home for another hour.

“I, uh…” Wynonna, eyes squeezed shut and mouth pinched closed in disgust, turned away. She held a finger up, needing a moment to scrub the image from her brain.

She turned to leave before remembering why she had barged into Waverly’s room in the first place.

“We need you guys at the station.”

Wynonna practically ran out the door, shouting over her shoulder as she went. “And please, for the love of god, put some clothes on first!”

As soon as the door slammed, Nicole burst out laughing. Waverly smacked the head-sized lump under the sheets and flopped back onto the bed.

“It’s not funny!” she whined.

“It kind of is,” Nicole said as she poked her head out, crawling up the length of Waverly’s body before resting her chin on her shoulder.

“This is like… the third time this month!” Waverly grumped. The combination of being totally mortified but still kind of turned on soured her normally sunny disposition.

Nicole shrugged and got out of bed, pulling a sweater over her head.

“Hey,” she said as she pulled on her pants. “At least we know she isn’t doing it on purpose.”

“Yeah, well,” Waverly sighed, dragging herself from bed and beginning to dress as well. “Interrupting is still interrupting.”

“Aw, baby, are you grumpy?” Nicole teased gently, wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist and kissing her softly. “Don’t worry,” she said between kisses. “I’ll make it up to you later."

“You better.” Waverly deepened the kiss, all tongue and teeth and desperate need.

Nicole grabbed her hips and pulled her closer.

“Let’s go, lovebirds!” Wynonna yelled from the living room. “We don’t got all day!”

They pulled apart reluctantly, bodies tense with frustration, and headed down the stairs.

 

II.

“God, I can’t wait to get home.” Nicole slouched down in the passenger seat of the Jeep, her arm resting on the door and her head in her hand.

Waverly reached over from the driver’s seat and squeezed her other hand, eyes never leaving the road.

“I’m sorry your day was so long,” she said. “Want to talk about it?”

“Long is an understatement,” Nicole groaned. “The department just needs more people. We can’t keep up these double shifts forever. Besides,” she said as she sat up, waving the hand not holding Waverly’s in frustration. “Do you know how many times you can bring back Bunny Loblaw’s stupid chihuahua before you start wondering if maybe that rat would be better off in the woods?”

“How many?” Waverly asked, already knowing the answer but allowing her girlfriend to vent.

“Six! Six times in the last 16 hours! I’m considering building that woman a new fence just so I won’t have to chase her dog anymore.” Nicole flopped back into the seat. “I just want to go home, forget about Bunny’s dog, and cuddle with you.” She brought Waverly’s hand to her lips, kissing it softly before dropping their joined hands to her lap.

Waverly turned sharply to the right, pulling them onto the gravel shoulder and throwing the Jeep in park.

“Waves?” Nicole questioned. “What’s going on?”

“I have a better idea.” Waverly climbed over the gearshift, settling herself on Nicole’s lap. She rested her arms on Nicole’s shoulders and ground her hips down. “For relieving some of that tension.”

Nicole felt her heart speed up and her mouth go dry, hands moving to Waverly’s hips before she could think about it. She kissed her, desperate and needy, as she felt deft fingers unbuttoning her uniform top.

“Baby,” she murmured against her mouth. “Baby, let’s go home first.”

Waverly pulled away slightly, pushing Nicole’s shirt off her shoulders. She gave her a pointed look as she pulled her own shirt off. “Wynonna is home right now.”

Nicole glanced out the window. The road was completely empty.

“Fuck it.” She pulled Waverly closer, trailing hot kisses down her neck.

* * *

“Ain’t nobody fuckin’ with my… what the hell?” Wynonna turned the radio down as she slowed to a stop on the empty road.

Off to the side of the road, half hidden by overgrowth, was Waverly’s Jeep. Wynonna glanced at the clock and then back to the Jeep; Waverly definitely should have been back at the homestead by now.

She grabbed Peacemaker from the passenger seat and cautiously got out of her truck.

 _Please be in the car, please don’t be kidnapped, please be in the car, please don’t be kidnapped,_ Wynonna thought to herself as she approached.

“Waverly?” she called. “Baby girl? You all right? Need me to call AAA?”

“Ow!”

“Fuck!”

Wynonna could hear Waverly and someone else -- _Nicole?_ \-- in the Jeep, but the windows were too foggy to see clearly. _Wait_ , she thought. _Foggy?_

“Aw, fuck,” she swore loudly. She holstered Peacemaker and rapped hard on the window with her knuckles.

“We were _trying_!” Nicole’s frustrated groan came from somewhere near the back seat. Before her brain could think better of it, Wynonna glanced through the rear windows and caught a flash of red hair through the haze. The passenger seat had been laid flat.

“Okay _way_ TMI, Haughtstuff.” She looked up to the sky, afraid to catch a glimpse of anything else. “Why the hell are you banging on the side of the road?”

Waverly grumbled as she wiped away a bit of the fog on the passenger window. That it was a very small patch, at eye level, did not go unnoticed.

“You were supposed to be at the homestead!” Waverly rolled her eyes and moved back to the driver’s seat. She could have sworn she heard Nicole mumbling about ‘ _freakin’ clam jammers_ ’ as she tugged her pants back on and lifted the passenger seat up.

“Well, I went to get groceries!” Wynonna huffed, throwing her hands up and still looking skyward.

“What?” Waverly was confused. Nicole just smacked her forehead against the dashboard. “Wynonna, you never buy groceries!”

“Well, I was trying to be nice, okay? Jeez. Last time I try that.” Wynonna rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Staring at the sky was starting to make her neck hurt. “You know what? I’ll just see you dorks back at the homestead.”

She strode quickly back in the direction of her truck, rolling her neck as she went.

Waverly turned toward the passenger seat, where Nicole was still bumping her head against the dash and looking distraught.

“Baby…” Waverly started.

“We’re never going to have sex again!” Nicole sounded so hopelessly frustrated that Waverly couldn’t help but laugh.

“Baby, we’ll figure it out.” Nicole looked looked forlorn but sat up properly.

“Here’s to hoping,” she sighed.

With the mood well and truly ruined, Waverly started the Jeep and headed for the homestead.

 

III.

“Okay, you grab the popcorn and I’ll get the tickets.”

Nicole watched as Waverly nodded and headed for the concession stand, stopping momentarily to chat with Kenny the ticket guy. She gestured to Nicole and Kenny nodded and let her through.

It had been two weeks since their disastrous roadside excursion. With Nicole’s schedule and the recent string of revenant attacks around town, they barely had any time to themselves.

They had been looking forward to date night all week, especially now that the local theater was finally showing _Ocean’s 8_.

“Two, please,” Nicole said to the sullen-looking teen at the ticket window. She fished her wallet out of the pocket of her black skinny jeans and handed the kid a twenty, grabbing the tickets and shoving the change into her wallet as she headed for the door.

“Hey, Kenny!” she said brightly as she handed him the tickets.

“Hi, Nicole. Date night?” He glanced from Nicole in her dark purple button up to Waverly at the concessions, dressed in her favorite dress and pouring an ungodly amount of fake butter on the large popcorn she was holding.

“Yep. _Finally_ ,” Nicole said happily.

“Ah well, have fun! I’ve heard this one is great.”

“Oh, it is!” she said. “We went to the city to see it when it first came out.”

“Well, have a good time, Officer!” He handed Nicole the ticket stubs and did a faux salute before turning to the next couple in line.

Nicole wandered over to the snack counter, scooping up the large soda and peanut M&M’s that Waverly had set next to their popcorn.

“Hey, cutie, lookin’ for a hot date tonight?” Nicole asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Nah. I’m just waiting on my girlfriend, the cop,” Waverly played along. “She should be here soon.”

“Ah, well then, guess I better leave you alone.” Nicole turned to go, soda and M&Ms in hand.

Waverly swatted her arm and grabbed for the M&Ms.

“Give me those, you giant dork.” She smiled, wide and easy, as she poured the M&Ms into the popcorn and shook the bucket vigorously.

“Ready?” Nicole held out her free hand.

Waverly took her hand and swung it between them. “Totally.”

They took two seats in the second to last row, right in the middle. It was a small theater and most of the seats were empty despite the usual Friday night crowds. Most people were at the new _Avengers_ movie showing across the hall. A few other couples wandered in as movie trivia and concession stand ads played on the screen, but Waverly and Nicole paid them no attention, too busy chatting about their days and munching on popcorn.

“You know,” Nicole said between mouthfuls of popcorn and M&Ms. “If we keep going at this rate we’ll be out before the movie even starts.”

Waverly glanced down at the half full popcorn dotted with brightly colored candies and shrugged. “That’s fine with me.”

The lights had just begun to dim when they finished the popcorn. Nicole set the bucket on the ground and out of the way. Waverly lifted her armrest between them and tucked herself into Nicole’s side, humming happily as Nicole’s arm circled her shoulders.

Panoramic views of New York City splashed across the screen as the music swelled for the opening credits. Waverly glanced up at Nicole, ensuring she was actually watching the movie and placed her hand gently on her leg. Nicole didn’t look away from the screen, but Waverly could feel her muscles tense as her hand moved higher, sliding up the inside of her thigh.

Waverly looked up. Nicole’s face strained with the effort to look neutral even as her arm tightened around her. She reached the apex of her thighs and pressed lightly, dragging her fingers upward and feeling Nicole’s body, taut as a pulled bowstring, press against her.

She reached for the button of her jeans and Nicole snapped, tearing her eyes away from the movie and looking at Waverly with a hunger that made her knees weak. She tilted Waverly’s chin up, pulling her in as their lips crashed together, heated and hungry and _wanting_.

The movie completely forgotten, Waverly flicked her fingers, undoing the button on Nicole’s jeans and slipping her hand into her pants just as slowly as before. Nicole whimpered quietly into Waverly’s mouth and she pulled her closer, aching for more contact.

“Get a room, losers!”

Waverly and Nicole jumped apart, as startled by the popcorn raining down on them as they were by the loud stage whispering coming from the row behind them.

Waverly turned to glare at whoever had interrupted them _again_. Her mouth fell open in shock. _There’s no fucking way_ , she thought. _Not again_. Nicole slouched down in her seat, hand over her eyes and breathing hard.

“Don’t tell me,” she whispered.

Wynonna gaped back at them, half empty bucket on her lap and a fistful of popcorn poised to throw at them.

“Oh, _come on,_ you guys!” she whispered loudly. “In the movie theater? Really? I even told you I was gonna be here!”

“No you didn’t!” Waverly stage whispered back.

Nicole glanced at the two other couples in the theater. Neither had seemed to notice them at all.

“Oh,” Wynonna said confusedly, dropping all pretense of being quiet, “Well, guys, I’m going to the movies tonight. So the house is all yours, I guess.”

“Gee. Thanks.” Waverly huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms and turning back to face the screen.

Nicole had not moved. They sat that way for the rest of the movie, Wynonna loudly munching popcorn and peanut M&Ms behind them.

 

IV.

Nicole was frustrated.

Between double shifts at the station, revenants running amok, and Wynonna interrupting them every chance they got, Nicole had spent very little of the last six weeks _with_ her girlfriend.

She angrily rearranged the papers on her desk and then put them away, shaking her computer to life and glancing at the little clock in the bottom corner.

_3:00 AM_

Four hours left. Nicole opened reports for the three open cases she had. Reading through the files for the fifth time that night, she hoped that new information might materialize on the screen so she would have _something_ to do tonight.

Nicole sighed in exasperation, closing the tabs and deciding to see how many times she could spin in her chair before she got sick.

Thirty-seven spins later, Nicole caught herself on the edge of her desk, the sound of the front door slamming shut putting her senses on alert.

A few moments later, Waverly wandered into the bullpen. She was dressed in a black tank top and baby blue pajama pants covered in ducks, rolled up several times at the waist.

“Cute pants. Know where I can get a pair?” Nicole smiled as Waverly perched on the corner of her desk and held out a matte black travel mug. She took it gratefully, the aroma of good quality coffee waking her senses far better than the crap they kept in the kitchen.

“I didn’t think you’d mind,” Waverly said, taking a sip from her own mug.

Nicole leaned back in her chair, taking in Waverly’s sleep-disheveled hair and smiling.

“I don't. You look great in them,” she said. “What are you doing up so late?”

Waverly shuffled closer, still sitting on the desk.

“I couldn’t sleep without you.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “So I worked on translations for a few of those ancient Sumerian texts Dolls brought over, and now I’m here. Surprising you with coffee.”

Waverly took another sip and looked around.

“Where is everyone?”

Nicole glanced around before setting her mug on the desk and pulling herself closer to Waverly.

“They’re on patrol. Got called out to a bar fight about 20 minutes ago.”

“Is that so?” Waverly felt her breath quicken as she recognized the sly look in Nicole’s eyes.

Nicole pulled herself even closer, her legs between Waverly’s now, as she rested her hands on tantalizingly strong thighs.

“They won’t be back for at least an hour,” Nicole purred, leaning up to capture Waverly’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Waverly brought her hands up, cupping Nicole’s face as she deepened the kiss. Her breath hitched as she felt Nicole’s hands sliding up, giving her thighs a light squeeze before going further, thumbs brushing the smooth skin under her tank top with a gentleness that nearly masked her desperation.

Aching for more contact, Waverly slid off the desk and onto Nicole’s lap.

Nicole’s hands slid up under her tank top, scratching lightly down her back, causing Waverly to moan into her mouth in response.

“ _Shit!_ ”

Before Waverly could register what was happening or why she was no longer making out with her girlfriend, Nicole had lowered her to the floor and pushed her under the desk. She clamped her mouth shut, snarky retort about Nicole’s forwardness forgotten as she heard a familiar drunken shuffling coming from the hall.

“Hey, Haughtstuff!” Wynonna stumbled into the bullpen, catching herself on the reception desk. “How you doin’ at this fine hour?”

“I’m fine, Wynonna,” she said coldly.

 _This cannot not be happening again_ , she thought.

Waverly was sure they were being punished by some horrible, sex-hating demon at this point.

As they chatted — Wynonna drunkenly trying to start a conversation and Nicole frantically trying to usher her out the door — Waverly got an idea.

By her calculations, it sounded as if Wynonna was at Ramirez’s desk. Good. She might just be hidden by the monitor.

Waverly reached up cautiously, placing her hands on Nicole’s thighs and moving them up, pausing every few moments to squeeze gently. Nicole continued her chat with Wynonna.

Waverly moved higher, leaning forward slightly as she reached the band of her girlfriend’s pants.

Nicole shuddered as she felt Waverly untucking her shirt and prayed that Wynonna hadn’t noticed. From the way she was rambling, Nicole figured she hadn’t.

Waverly reached out, hands splayed across the curve of Nicole’s hips. She kept her hands moving slowly, brushing over her hips and scratching down her stomach.

“Wynonna, what a-are you doing here?” Her breath hitched noticeably as her muscles tightened in response to Waverly’s touch.

“You okay, Haughtstuff?” Wynonna looked concerned, setting her whiskey bottle on the desk and getting up from the chair.

“I’m f-fine, Wynonna!” Nicole couldn’t help it. She was going to kill Waverly later. “Just really busy!”

“Are you sure?” Wynonna leaned on her monitor, squinting hard at her. She looked down and sighed.

“Hey, sis! Fancy meeting you here!” Waverly’s head was sticking out from under the desk, her hands disappearing beneath Nicole’s shirt.

“Really?” Wynonna groaned as Waverly pushed Nicole’s chair away from the desk and crawled out from underneath it. “At work?”

She turned to Nicole, who was blushing so hard that her cheeks nearly matched her hair, and feigned outrage.

“For shame, Officer Haught!”

“Shut up Wynonna,” Nicole muttered, too embarrassed to bother with politeness.

Waverly rubbed Nicole’s shoulders, attempting to soothe her girlfriend’s embarrassment. She hadn’t counted on Wynonna staying so long.

“We better head out.” She leaned down and kissed Nicole lightly on the cheek before turning to Wynonna. “Come on, Wynonna, I’ll drive you home.”

Nicole watched them leave, waiting for the front door to slam shut before groaning loudly.

She looked at the clock.

_3:30 AM_

Three and a half hours to go.

 

V.

“Alright!” Jeremy said excitedly, pumping his fist in the air for emphasis. “Family bowling night!”

He barreled through the doors, Dolls following close behind.

“Bowling’s always more fun with a little bit of liquid luck!” Wynonna held up the flask she was holding, taking a quick swig before passing it along to Doc.

“I must admit,” Doc said happily. “I am glad this game survived as long as I have.”

Waverly giggled to herself, pulling Nicole close by their joined hands and whispering, “Do you think we should tell him that bowling has been around since 3200 BC?”

Nicole smiled wide and shook her head. “Nah, let him have this one.”

They headed through the double doors, Waverly heading to the counter to grab shoes with Dolls and Jeremy while Nicole headed to the bar to grab booze with Wynonna and Doc.

“Shoes, sweetie,” Waverly said as she held out Nicole’s bowling shoes.

“Beer, babe,” Nicole said as she offered Waverly her beer.

“Gross, lovebirds!” Wynonna mimed gagging.

They just rolled their eyes, sitting down on one side of the lane and putting on their “clown shoes” as Wynonna called them.

Jeremy took the lead, entering their names and trying, with Wynonna’s help, to rearrange their abbreviated names into dirty phrases. Eventually, they gave up and entered everyone randomly.

Waverly was up first. She extricated herself from Nicole, handing off her half finished beer. She grabbed a sparkly, neon blue ball from the rack, lining up her shot carefully, and—

“Nice!” Jeremy shouted as the televisions dance with the little STRIKE! animation.

“Good one, baby girl!” Wynonna high fived her as she skipped past, Doc and Dolls congratulating her as well.

She plopped down onto Nicole’s lap, kissing her sloppily on the cheek through her smiles.

“You’re up, Haughtstuff!” Wynonna shouted without looking behind her. Nicole headed to the lane, picking up a purple and white swirled ball as she went.

She bowled a respectable 8 and returned to her seat.

After six frames of bowling, drinking, laughing, and grumbling about how far ahead Waverly and Jeremy were, Nicole took a quick trip to the bathroom.

She returned soon after to take her turn and hastily tossed the ball down the lane, surprised when it landed her a strike. She turned to celebrate with the others and she couldn’t help but meet Waverly’s eyes, huge and dark and wanting.

She looked around, making sure that the rest of the group was focused on Jeremy at the lane, before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“Follow me.”

Nicole pulled Waverly along, past the arcade, toward the bathrooms, and into a small alcove with a door at the end. Without slowing down, she pulled Waverly into the janitor’s closet before slamming the door behind them.

Waverly was already pulling at Nicole, their lips crashing together as they grabbed desperately at each other. Nicole walked her backwards, pinning her against the wall with hands grasping at her shoulders.

Nicole pushed her thigh between Waverly’s legs as she trailed kisses down her neck. Waverly moaned at the pressure and dragged her nails down Nicole’s back.

They were startled by someone banging on the door.

“Hey, lovebirds!” Wynonna yelled through the door. “Bone later! It’s your turn!”

Nicole sighed and rested her head against the wall. Waverly was near tears.

“Oh my god,” she whined miserably. “We’re never gonna get to have sex again, are we?”

“Probably not,” Nicole grumbled out, still breathing hard.

 

I.

“Baby, it’s beautiful!” Waverly picked up the little wooden box and examined it closely. It was stained a soft white with intricate carvings around the edges and the ancient Sumerian symbol for knowledge carved prominently into the lid.

“I had some help,” Nicole said, blush coloring her cheeks. “It should fit all your notes perfectly.”

Waverly set the box down reverently on the desk and turned to Nicole. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

“Thank you, baby,” she murmured. “I love it.”

Waverly walked her back toward the bed, hips bracketing Nicole’s as she sat. They parted for a moment, Waverly gently pulling Nicole’s shirt over her head before discarding her own. She held her gently, kissing her soft and sweet.

The sound of the front door opening and closing should have surprised them but lately, it was almost expected. Waverly moved to stand, but Nicole held her fast, arms around her waist, eyes begging her to continue.

“Wynonna’s home,” Waverly said dully, defeat heavy in her voice.

“I don’t _care_ ,” Nicole ground out. Weeks of frustration and sexual tension pushing her to a breaking point. “I don’t care anymore. Maybe if she hears us, she’ll leave us the hell alone!”

Waverly leaned back slightly and tried very hard not to laugh at how intensely Nicole was pouting.

She thought for a moment, weighing the embarrassment of Wynonna hearing them against her desperate need for release after their weeks-long, Wynonna-induced dry spell.

Nodding to herself, she pushed Nicole back on the mattress, urging her up until her head was on the pillow near the headboard. She kissed her, hard and quick, before crawling slowly down her body.

Waverly watched Nicole’s body tense, her breath speeding up as Waverly placed a wet kiss to her stomach. She reached for Nicole’s belt buckle.

“Well then,” she said with a wicked grin. “Let’s see just how loud I can make you scream my name.”

* * *

“Oh god!”

“Oh, baby, don’t stop!”

“ _Oh please stop!_ ” Wynonna mocked, arms crossed as she sat in bed.

She rapped sharply on the wall.

“It’s been four hours!” she yelled over the moans and gasps coming from Waverly’s room. “Take a break already!”

Not that they had listened the first three times she had tried. The moans got louder, then quieted, and Wynonna breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe it was finally over.

She laid down, glancing at the clock on her nightstand that read 1:00 in the morning. Maybe she could finally get some sleep. She heard someone padding quietly down the hall followed by sounds in the kitchen. _Finally_.

Just as she was dozing off, she heard the footsteps return. They were followed by the telltale whimpers of round whatever-the-fuck-they-were-on. She pulled her pillow tight around her head, trying to block out the noise. It failed miserably.

Huffing in frustration, Wynonna resigned herself to a sleepless night.

One thing was certain, as soon as morning arrived, she was going to invest in some _damn_ _good_ earplugs.


End file.
